


rules of engagement

by canadino



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: The thing about games is that they can be tricky to play.





	

“...and as I was making my break, I was wracking my brain thinking about who could have snitched on me, since I’d never told anyone my entire strategy so no one would have it all in one place - and then I remembered!” Kaminaga winked and snapped his fingers, where one gesture would have been enough. “Clara, that bartender I fooled around with while killing time before meeting up with Michael, was suspiciously really testy about me talking about Rebecca...”  


“Who was who again?”   


“Listen for once, Amari; Rebecca’s the landlady of the second place I was at who had German sympathies and introduced me to the Polish spy - anyway, I don’t blame you since there are so many ladies in this sordid tale, but then I remembered she was the one who knew that I knew Klaus, so I figured she was the one who turned on me. I never saw her - Clara - again when I was clearing out my place since she worked at the place across the street, so I guess they got rid of her since knowing me meant she might know other state secrets.” He held his hands up and shrugged, another double duty move. “I mean, I’m touched that she was so worried about being my only girl, but really! Lack of trust can really be life-threatening.”  


“Doesn’t this just mean you’re getting sloppy?” Jitsui offered, flipping a coin between his fingers.   


“No! Well...” Kaminaga scratched his chin. “Well! I don’t agree, but when I gave my debrief to the Lieutenant, he said - and this is _rich_ , considering Hatano is one of us (“Hey,” Hatano chimed up from the back, frowning at the insult he could foretell as he put back together a pocket watch he had dismantled to replace a gear) but he said, ‘The reason I employ reasonably handsome men is because I trust you can use your natural talents to get you out of pinches. What are you, if you can’t even use your looks to get a woman to dance in the palm of your hand?’ I’m telling you - I didn’t know whether to be flattered or not!”  


“Reasonably handsome?” Sakuma said from his seat at the door. Truth be told, he was preoccupied because Mutou had been giving him obtuse instructions lately and wanted to speak with him later this week; he felt the axe at the back of his neck and he wished Fukumoto and Tazaki were back in Japan so he could at least shake their hands before he was reassigned. “Doesn’t that imply that you are neither handsome nor unattractive, as either way would make you more conspicuous?”  


“That can’t be,” Mihoshi insisted. “Perhaps he forgot, but I work with you all, and I’m certainly a tall glass of water in the midst of bunch of stubby coffee mugs.”  


“Ugh,” Jitsui said. “Gag,” he added when Sakuma looked at him with momentary alarm.  


“I guess you’re alright, in the right light,” Kaminaga shrugged, continuing despite Mihoshi sputtering indignantly. “Well, I just wanted to share that so you all can be careful when you get your next jobs. Someone remember to tell that to Tazaki and Fukumoto alright? I think I’m setting out later tonight, so I better rehearse my new identity.” He puffed out his chest. “I’m going to be businessman who’s fled Japan and hoping to find neutral ground to pursue my aviation dreams!”  


“Hold on,” Mihoshi said as Kaminaga stood and strode for the door. “In the right light? Hey! You better tell me what you meant by that.” He followed Kaminaga out, his shoes bright and freshly shined. 

When Sakuma brought his eyes back up into the room, Jitsui was shaking his head. “He’s ambitious, I’ll give Kaminaga that,” he said. “Even for a dare and even to test my own skills, I wouldn’t want to go after Mihoshi.”

“What?” Sakuma said. He replayed the conversation in his head, and nowhere could he pinpoint any sweet words or telltale affection.   


“Kaminaga is someone who goes right for something when there’s an opening. His entire body was angled at Mihoshi that whole time.” Hatano rejoined them, his hand in his pocket and he jostled table enough to make Odagiri look up from the book in his lap. “And likewise. Mihoshi isn’t that obvious, but he gestures when he speaks in comfortable company and his fingers were always going in Kaminaga’s direction.”  


“It’s the oldest trick in the book,” Amari offered, smiling crookedly with a cock of his head. “When you’re trying to seduce someone who knows they’re beautiful, you never want to flatter them or deny their good looks. If you reaffirm them, you’re one of the many dime a dozen admirers, and if you aren’t taken with them or act like you aren’t, then that isn’t a problem either because they have so many people they don’t need to prove it to. But if you acknowledge it _and_  imply there are others who interest you more - well, that just sparks narcissistic insecurity and is a direct blow to the pride. Mihoshi’s going to start thinking of ways to make Kaminaga eat his words and huh! Would you look at that, he’s going to be thinking about Kaminaga more than he would before.”  


Jitsui shook his head again. “How inane,” he dismissed airily. 

Sakuma considered this. “If what you say is true, and I have no reason not to believe you,” he said, the lagging tone of his voice showing slow realization that made Odagiri look up again, “then...as you all have been trained by those who make their livings attracting women, then doesn’t Mihoshi know that’s a trick that’s being used against him? Why would he fall for it, or at least, why would he act like he has? What benefit does it do him?”

Jitsui rolled his eyes, very much finished with the conversation. He accepted the cigarette Hatano rolled out for him. Odagiri had returned his attention to his book. Amari offered Sakuma a grin with no answers. “You’re no spy, but surely you can deduce why on your own.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The drama CDs came thru.


End file.
